Inuyahsa Dares
by Tekablade
Summary: Another Truth or Dare fic, but you may like this one. Please review.Two chapters in one day. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Travel

This is yet another Dark Inuyasha Truth or Dare fic. Any suggestions for questions would be a great help (90% chance I will use it).  
  
Some of the characters I use in this fic are from other manga/anime.  
  
(name): person is talking or has one of the following things happen.  
  
'...' person is thinking  
  
;;...;; person is doing something.  
  
*...* person is thinking something evil or wrong.  
  
Nincknames:  
  
Inu-Inuyasha  
  
Kag-Kagome  
  
Mir-Miroku  
  
Sess(Sessy)-Sesshomaru  
  
Kik-Kikyo  
  
Nar-Naraku  
  
MG-Mystery Guy  
  
Translation:  
  
Oro-Huh  
  
Baka-Idiot/stupid  
  
Hentai-freak (bad kind)  
  
Ningen-human  
  
Ages:  
  
Everyone is five years older than in the anime. Shipo is 18 though.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inyasha and Co. (yet)  
  
P.S. No Yoai/Yuri/Lemon in the begining. :-p  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shipo where walking away from the village and heading east.  
  
Inu: Kag where are we going?  
  
Kag: We are going to a friends house for a party.  
  
Sango: So who is this friend?  
  
Kag: A FanFiction.net friend.  
  
Everyone except Kag: ??  
  
Kag: Don't worry, you'll all met him later.  
  
Mir: How far does he live?  
  
Kag: About a 5 hour walk or so. ;;she said as if that was perfectly normal;;  
  
Mir: 5 hours? *damn this will take forever, oh well at least there are plenty of beutiful women here with me*  
  
Somehow Kagome and Sango knew he was thinking something worng. Sango as usual punched him in the back of the head and Kagome hit him with a fold-up fan (the big ones).  
  
Mir: What did I do?  
  
Sango: It's not what you did but what you were thinking.  
  
Mir: How can you know what I am thinking?  
  
Kag: Well you right eye looks upward slightly, your pinky finger on your left hand twitches a little, and that's all you think about most of the time. Besides you were looking at Sango like you usually do.  
  
Mir: Oh... 'damn the know how to read what I'm thinking'.  
  
Inu: Can we continue moving along; we have another 4 hours left to travel.  
  
Shipo: Miroku why do you constantly think about stuff like that? 'Poor Miroku, he could be a great warrior if only he didn't have such thoughts.'  
  
-- 4 Hours Later --  
  
They are in a vast open plain, with bright green grass as far as the eye can see. They had left the forest about an hour ago. About 40 or so feet to their front-right side was a well. The well was up to about Inuyasha's waist. The well itself was made from some gray stone rocks that interlocked each other, and was held together with a type of cement. The top had   
  
Kag: Ok everyone, were here. :-)  
  
Inu: But that's a well, just like the one near the village.  
  
Kag: Close, but wrong. This well leads to my friend's house. I discovered it when I visited him last time. It seems that if the well was here in this age and is still there in my time, then I can go through it.  
  
Everyone except Kag: ;;blink, blink;;  
  
Sango: Wow Kagome, that could be very helpful. Do you know of any other wells?  
  
Kag: Sure, there are about 100 or so in Japan alone.  
  
Shipo: That's a lot.  
  
Kag: Yup. ;;starts pushing everyone onto the well;; In you go.  
  
Inu: Kagome wait…  
  
Everyone began to protest as they were pushed into the well. Unfortunately, no one passed through the well.  
  
Kagome then jumped over the side of the of hte well without knowing that the others were still in the Sangoku age, and landed on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inu: Aaaaahhhhh!!!! KAGOME GET OFF MY BACK!!  
  
Everyone except Kag and Inu: And ours!  
  
Kag: Sorry about that. Here let me climb down to the bottom.  
  
Kagome tried to climb passed everyone without hurting them too much.  
  
Kag: Here we go. 'again'  
  
Kagome then jumped onto the dirt bottom of the well (which was about an inch or two) and the whole inside of the glowed a light purple-whitish color; and everyone knew that they were then moving through time. Almost as soon as it seemed to begin it ended.  
  
As they exited the well they noticed that they were in a backyard of someone's house; and it wasn't Kagome's.  
  
The backyard was almost compleatly flat, the part that wasn't looked like there had been many battles in that area. It had craters, uprooted ground, and scorch marks all over a 15 foot radies.  
  
A person was standing off to the side watching them all crall out, and it seemed he couldn't care less. He was tall, somewhat tanned skined, musseled, and had black hair.  
  
MG: Well it seems you all made it with out a problem. So hello and welcome to the party.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
If you have any Truth or Dare questions please send them to me and I may use them (90% likely). 


	2. The party

This is yet another Dark Inuyasha Truth or Dare fic. Mostly everyone is OOC (Out Of Character). Any suggestions for questions would be a great help (90% chance I will use it).  
  
Some of the characters I use in this fic are from other manga/anime.  
  
(name): person is talking or has one of the following things happen.  
  
'...' person is thinking  
  
;;...;; person is doing something.  
  
*...* person is thinking something evil or wrong.  
  
[...] author note (me saying something out of the story to you)  
  
Nicknames:  
  
Inu-Inuyasha  
  
Kag-Kagome  
  
Mir-Miroku  
  
Sess(Sessy)-Sesshomaru  
  
Kik-Kikyo  
  
Nar-Naraku  
  
MG-Mystery Guy  
  
Mg-Mystery girl  
  
Teka (Blade)(Blade-chan)-Tekablade (Me) [from ff.net]  
  
Kyoko (SoO)-Short on Oxygen [from ff.net]  
  
Translation:  
  
Oro-Huh  
  
Baka-Idiot/stupid  
  
Hentai-freak (bad kind)  
  
Ningen-human  
  
Osuwari-Sit  
  
Ages:  
  
Everyone is five years older than in the anime. Shipo is 18 though.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN!!!! Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Gives papers to lawyers, they grumble and leave the room.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Koga, Kikyo, Sango, Shipo, all give Tekablade a very affectionate hug.  
  
Sesshomaru, Naraku, Jaken, Kiyadae, and everyone else says Thank you.  
  
Disclamer2: The Fanfiction.net people I use gave me their permission to use them. : -p  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A person was standing off to the side watching them all crawl out of the well, and it seemed he couldn't care less. He was tall, somewhat tanned skinned, muscled, had slick black hair, and was wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit.  
  
MG: Well it seems you all made it with out a problem. So hello and welcome to the party.  
  
Kag: Blade-chan. ;;Kagome some-what yelled with affection;; 'Kagome ran up to him and gave him a very big hug'  
  
MG (Blade): Kagome it's good to see you. Everyone else has already showed up. ;;whispers;; Even them.  
  
Kag: Well then we can get this party started.  
  
Everyone went inside the house, and discovered that the house was gigantic inside. The entry for the sliding door alone was about 20 feet by 10 feet. The rest of the room was at least 7 times larger. People from all over with different hair, clothes, accents, sizes, races, and weapons [on some of them] were about the room. There were a few exits to the room but they all lead to other rooms, some bigger and some smaller [bathrooms and such].  
  
Blade: Ok, now that everyone is here, lets get this party started.  
  
Everyone in the room: YEAH PARTY!!!  
  
Blade: OK I have some rules that I need to tell everyone. First, NO KILLING unless I say it's ok *:-)*. Second, NO KILLING the kids period. Third, Robots are stored outside. Fourth, ALL GAMES WILL be played truthfully and fair. Fifth, we can bring people back to life and from other dimensions or were ever they go. Lastly, if you are going to fight use the fighting pit outside or take the stairs on my left to go down stairs and fight in the death ring 'evil grin'. I also can make ANYTHING happen *evil smile*. If any of the rules are broken you WILL face the consequences *I can't wait*;;evil dark demented grin;;. Any questions?  
  
Vash (from Trigun): Were's the food?  
  
Blade: The food is in the kitchen, and it will constantly resupply itself. However it takes a few minutes for this to happen, and if any of you take all the meat on one try you will fell my wrath.  
  
Rath (Dragon Knight): You called? ;;he was tied up in a straitjacket and was trying to get out;;  
  
Blade: Not you Rath, my wrath W-R-A-T-H.  
  
Rath: OK. :-) ;; he was still trying to get out;;  
  
Blade: Okay, Karama are you here?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Blade: Good, will you take all the kitsunes and kids under the age of 17 into the playroom.  
  
Kurama: Do I have to?  
  
Blade: I wasn't asking you.  
  
Kurama did as he was told and took all the people under the age of 17 out of the room. Many of them were resilient to go but they eventually went. Kurama didn't return for about 1 hour, he looked like he had gone through hell [literally].  
  
Mg: YEAH THEY HAVE IT!!!! THE GOOEY GOODNESS!!!! ;;A mysterious girl screamed;;  
  
She had white fox ears, a white dog tail, green eyes with gold specks, long black hair down to her knees, wolf fangs, and lightly tanned skin. Wearing a white half-sleeve shirt that wraps around her shoulders and brown baggy pants with allot of shiny silk rope-like-things hanging off of it, only there were flat.  
  
Blade: What the...  
  
This girl ran out of the kitchen carrying a mountain of smores in her arms and mouth.  
  
Mg: Mine!!!! ;;grabbled;; My goodness!!!!  
  
Blade: 'Oh no she found it.':-( 'I might as well say hi to her.'  
  
Blade grabbed the girl by her shoulder and made her drop all the smores she was carrying.  
  
Blade: Hello Kyoko. :-)  
  
Kyoko: ;;with anger in her eyes;; YOU MADE ME DROP MY GOOEY GOODNESS!!!! Oh sorry Blade didn't know it was you. Hehehe.  
  
Inu: Who's this brat? Oh no not you!!!! ;;Inuyasha went wide eyed when he saw who it was and started to run around trying to get away from her.;;  
  
SoO: Give me sword!!!!  
  
Inu: NO!!!! It's mine!!!!  
  
SoO: BUT I WANT IT!!!!  
  
Inu: NO!!!!  
  
SoO: PLEASE?  
  
Inu: NO!!!!  
  
SoO: PLEASE?  
  
Blade: SIT! GOOEY GOODNESS!  
  
At this Inuyasha smacked into the ground and SoO ran into the kitchen to get more smores.  
  
Blade: 'This was going to one long party. Might as well get the games going.'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
So what do you people think so far. Now my name and SoO (Kyoko), I got from fanfiction.net. If you have any suggestions at all, please tell me. Any and all reviews are acceptable. 


	3. Let the games begin

This is yet another Dark Inuyasha Truth or Dare fic. Mostly everyone is OOC (Out Of Character). Any suggestions for questions would be a great help (90% chance I will use it).  
  
Some of the characters I use in this fic are from other manga/anime.  
  
(name): person is talking or has one of the following things happen.  
  
'...' person is thinking  
  
;;...;; person is doing something.  
  
*...* person is thinking something evil or wrong.  
  
[...] author note (me saying something out of the story to you)  
  
Nicknames:  
  
Inu-Inuyasha  
  
Kag-Kagome  
  
Mir-Miroku  
  
Sess(Sessy)-Sesshomaru  
  
Kik-Kikyo  
  
Nar-Naraku  
  
MG-Mystery Guy  
  
Mg-Mystery girl  
  
Teka (Blade)(Blade-chan)-Tekablade (Me) [from ff.net]  
  
Kyoko (SoO)-Short on Oxygen [from ff.net]  
  
Drac (Elf)-Draconian Elflord  
  
Translation:  
  
Oro-Huh  
  
Baka-Idiot/stupid  
  
Hentai-freak (bad kind)  
  
Ningen-human  
  
Osuwari-Sit  
  
Ages:  
  
Everyone is five years older than in the anime. Shipo is 18 though.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN!!!! Inuyasha and Co.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
'The party is going great.' Tekablade thought. 'In a little while we'll start the games. This will be fun *smile*'  
  
As Blade looked around the rooms, he could see that people were mostly getting along. They were conversing, showing new attacks to each other [outside], and some were show off battle wounds. Yet, others were arguing, fighting [they got permission], and some were cursing their bad luck. MOREOVER, some of the people were trying to kill each other and others, without permission [Rath], being hentai's [Yuoko Kurama, Master Roshi, and Miroku], and others were just annoying.  
  
Sometime later.  
  
Blade: OK, can I have everyone's attention? Thank you, now we are gong to start the games. The games include: Spin the bottle, Bobbing for Apples, a Battle Tournament, a race, A Mecha Tournament, and last but not least, TRUTH OR DARE.  
  
As Blade said all these games, people cheered, many of them loved the idea of the tournaments, and most of them love the Truth or Dare game.  
  
Blade: OK, to keep the Truth or Dare games fair, we will split into groups. This will make it more fun, and if you don't like the group you are in, you can move to another. If you move to another group, you are immediately asked to Truth or Dare. If you choose truth, you MUST answer truthfully or pay the consequences. If you pick dare, you WILL do the dare no mater WHAT! There are still some dares that I will not allow any ways, but if you are wondering, just ask. Some of the things that are not acceptable dares are: I dare you to kill your self, I dare you to destroy the world; this world you can not destroy but others you can;, I dare you to do someone. You get the general idea. Now, LET'S BEGIN!!!!  
  
Everyone began to get into groups, mostly with the people they knew. The group I was in had Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Rath, Hiei, Kyoko, and Draconian Elflord. Some of the other groups had many people and others had only a few.  
  
Blade: OK, I'll begin. Rath, truth or dare?  
  
Rath: Um... Dare.  
  
Blade: Ok, I dare you not to kill anyone unless I say so. *Smile*  
  
Rath: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All Demons, half demons, and robot pilots: YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! [read Documentary of Disasters and you'll understand]  
  
[I know I am evil by the way]  
  
Rath: ;;twitch, twitch;; Shipo ;;twitch;; truth ;;twitch;; or ;;twitch;; dare ;;twitch, twitch;;  
  
Shipo: Truth.  
  
Rath: ;;twitch;; Do you ;;twitch;; like ;;twitch;; Kagome? ;;twitch;;   
  
Shipo: Well yeah. Why would I not?  
  
Rath: I mean as ;;twitch;; in like like?  
  
Shipo: You mean love?  
  
Rath: Yes ;;twitch, starts to ring his bell;;  
  
Shipo: Yes I do.  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear this, but she didn't seem to shocked. Inuyasha on the other hand was glaring at Shipo.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hey you people can stop sending death threats about no truth or dare now. And please stop sending death treats about me owning Inuyasha.  
  
Now, as for the names: Tekablade, SoO (Short on Oxygen), and Draconian Elflord. I have permission to use these names. Remember any ideas at all I will listen to (Even Yuri and Yaoi). IF I use them I will decide. 


	4. The truth about dares

You know the drill by now. But here it is anyway.  
  
(name): person is talking or has one of the following things happen.  
  
'...' person is thinking  
  
;;...;; person is doing something.  
  
*...* person is thinking something evil or wrong.  
  
[...] author note (me saying something out of the story to you)  
  
Nicknames:  
  
Inu-Inuyasha  
  
Kag-Kagome  
  
Mir-Miroku  
  
Sess(Sessy)-Sesshomaru  
  
Kik-Kikyo  
  
Nar-Naraku  
  
MG-Mystery Guy  
  
Mg-Mystery girl  
  
Teka (Blade)(Blade-chan)-Tekablade (Me) [from ff.net]  
  
Kyoko (SoO)-Short on Oxygen [from ff.net]  
  
Drac (Elf)-Draconian Elflord  
  
Translation:  
  
Oro-Huh  
  
Baka-Idiot/stupid  
  
Hentai-freak (bad kind)  
  
Ningen-human  
  
Osuwari-Sit  
  
Ages:  
  
Everyone is five years older than in the anime. Shipo is 18 though.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN!!!! Inuyasha and Co.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Rath: ;;twitch, twitch;; Shipo ;;twitch;; truth ;;twitch;; or ;;twitch;; dare ;;twitch, twitch;;  
  
Shipo: Truth.  
  
Rath: ;;twitch;; Do you ;;twitch;; like ;;twitch;; Kagome? ;;twitch;;   
  
Shipo: Well yeah. Why would I not?  
  
Rath: I mean as ;;twitch;; in like like?  
  
Shipo: You mean love?  
  
Rath: Yes ;;twitch, starts to ring his bell;;  
  
Shipo: Yes I do.  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear this, but she didn't seem to shocked. Inuyasha on the other hand was glaring at Shipo.  
  
Shipo: What you didn't know?  
  
Kag: No. I didn't.  
  
Shipo: Lets see. Who should I ask?  
  
MG: Excuses me, Blade?  
  
Blade: Yes.  
  
MG: Um... some of us are having some problems with the questions.  
  
Blade turned around and saw that about half of the room was behind him. And all of them seemed that they wanted to ask him a question.  
  
Blade: Let me guess. You can't ask the questions because this is a PG-13 fic? ;;Blade said this with a morbid voice;;  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Blade: OK. From here on this fic in now R!!!! [I'm sorry but it would have come to this sooner or later, and I prefer sooner]  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!  
  
Blade: Back to our game. Shipo it's your turn.  
  
Shipo: Kagome, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kag: Dare.  
  
Shipo: I dare you to give me a grown-up kiss.  
  
Kagome just stared wide-eyed at first, but started to move toward Shipo. This whole time Inuyasha had been growling. And his growls got louder as time passed. Just as Kagome was a foot from Shipo, Inuyasha lashed out at Shipo.  
  
Kag and Blade: SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha hit the floor HARD. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing to see what had caused the noise. A few seconds later, they went back to what they were doing.  
  
Inu: Damn. That hurt. How could one sit do that to me?  
  
Blade: Because I said it as well. *smile* [I can do anything to Inu. I OWN HIM remember] Besides Shipo did dare Kagome.  
  
Kagome finished moving toward Shipo and they both took a second to take a deep breath. Kagome started the kiss. They held the kiss for almost a minute, and then broke apart. Shipo was in a daze the entire time. He also seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Shipo: 'Wow, so that is what it's like to kiss someone you love.' Thanks Kagome.  
  
Kag: No problem. ;;she whispered something in Shipo's ear before returning to her seat, Shipo's eye's almost popped out of his head at what she whispered.;; Draconian Elflord, truth or dare?  
  
Drac: um... truth.  
  
Kag: Do you like someone here?  
  
Drac: YES.  
  
Kag: Who?  
  
Drac: I won't tell. Besides you asked 1 question.  
  
Vash: Can I play with you guys? No one else wants me to play with them. ;;Vash asked this as he walked up to our group.;;  
  
Drac: Sure, now truth or dare Vash?  
  
Vash: Why are you asking me?  
  
Blade: Because you want to join our group you are the one that gets asked the next question.  
  
Vash: Fine. Dare me girly one.  
  
Drac: *big smile* I dare you to watch your anime all-night and then listen to Queens. [Draconian Elflord actually came up with this dare.]  
  
Blade: ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!! WE ARE GOING TO STOP FOR NOW SO WE CAN ALL HAVE A BREAK. WE WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW NIGHT. SO HAVE FUN UNTIL THEN.  
  
The next night.  
  
Vash: We are the champions, my friend. Come on everyone sing along.  
  
Vash continued to sing over and over. There seemed no way to stop him.  
  
SoO: I have an idea. *smile*  
  
Blade: No killing him.  
  
SoO: That isn't what I was going to do. Watch. VASH THERE ARE MORE DONUTS IN THE KITCHEN!!!!  
  
Vash: Yeah, donuts. ;; he ran into the kitchen and no one saw him again for at least 5 minutes.  
  
Blade: O K. Since Vash in indisposed, I will ask the next question.  
  
Hiei, truth or dare?  
  
Hiei: Dare me you ningen.  
  
Blade: With pleasure. I dare you to eat 1 of every flavor of ice cream at one time. *grin*  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW!!!! 'Hiei went into the kitchen and brought out a big bowl of ice cream. There were 300 scoops ice cream in it. Hiei began to eat them at once when he was back in his seat. All the ice cream seemed to disappear in about 3 seconds.' [You all know what happens when you eat ice cream to fast. Hehe] AH MY HEAD IT BURNS!!!! MUST EAT SWEET SNOW TO GET RID OF THE PAIN!!!!  
  
Hiei did so and only made it worse. We all tried to help him out but we were all out of medicine. After about 2 minutes or so Hiei's brain freeze went away, and he was very mad at me.  
  
Hiei: NINGEN I WILL GET YOU BACK. THAT I PROMISE.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
So how is the story so far? Do you people like it? And yes I know that I am evil. I could use some help with the questions though. 


End file.
